The present invention relates to automated rear end loading of trucks or trailers using pallets as well as a lifting fork type unmanned loading device which receives the pallets from a height adjustable platform device or the like and moves the pallets through a height adjustable loading bridge into the truck or trailer which in turn has been positioned in relation to the direction of movement provided by and of which the loading device is capable.
German printed patent application Nos. 31 32 899 and 33 16 419 disclose and describe devices of the type to which the invention pertains. Generally speaking the loading of trucks or trailers by means of a loading bridge or the like encounters certain problems. The level of that bridge must be matched on one hand with a loading surface of the truck or trailer and with a platform that carries the loading device, vehicle or machine on the other hand. This problem specifically is encountered for an increasing load causing an increasing lowering of the loading surface of the truck so that a level compensation must be provided for because it is necessary that the transfer of and by the loading vehicle, device or machine is carried out without encountering any step.